


Fallout

by Noir_Dix



Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [10]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Mary Goore - Fandom, Tobias Forge - Fandom
Genre: Ceremony & Devotion, F/M, Hoodoo Voodoo, It is what it says it is, Mary has a tiny mommy kink, Molesting a supine little man, Now come back home, Phone call 1, Phone call 2 (is fun), Stockings, Yay magic potion everywhere, You've had your fun, brain washing, smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: The continuation of "Ballad"...What? You thought I was leave *that* one hanging?It goes bad though, by the end.And, not for the reasons you think.
Relationships: Cryptid Forge/Dix, Dix/Mary Goore, Popia (Basil)/Dix
Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640098
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://freeimage.host/)

" _Fuck!_ Dix, that's not even funny–"

She heard. Twice over.

"Jesus. Are you two wired for stereo, or what?" she grumbled, shaking her head a little.

Mary grabbed an arm, & pulled her back off of the chair. He got behind her, & basically propelled her from the room. She saw Basil sprawled awkwardly on the bed in passing, he looked...

Stricken.

Rage. Something had triggered an awful, bloody rage that had consumed him. She looked back without even thinking, once in the hall.

"Oh no, you don't." Mary told her, before picking her up to physically carry away.

"God damn it, Mary." she poked his chest without conviction, "You don't have to tote me."

" _Maybe_ I do."

"Ha, ha. I _am_ sleeping with three of you. It's been long past time for Basil to have a meltdown."

Mary snorted.

"No excuse. Think you can open the door?"

She turned the knob, easily.

"You don't lock up?!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Nobody knows I'm here."

" _I_ know." she poked him, again, "Tobbe knows. Basil knows. Your ghoul buddies know. All the sisters you've been fucking–"

"Sheesh! All right, _Mom_. I'll start locking the goddamn door."

"Well–"

She felt silly, as he laid her on his big, brass bed.

Eyebrows up.

_Great._

"I'm sorry for bringing up the sisters... I know you've been relatively _good_ , lately."

"Whatever." he mumbled, sitting to work on his old boots. She looked down at her own, dangling off the side.

"I wonder what set him off?"

"Forge." he peeled off his socks. "Oh, _fuck_ –"

Dix eyed him, as he scooted back to sit against the headboard.

"What have I done?" he blinked several times, before scrubbing his hands over his face. _"What have I done?"_

"Black light slowly dawning, witch-boy?"

"Oh, _very_ fucking funny. Hilarious."

She shrugged, before taking off her shoes. He gazed at her stocking-feet, appreciatively.

"The ivory?"

She nodded, wiggling her toes.

"I love those–"

His hand went, apparently of its own accord, to the little gap in the cassock.

" _Really_ , Mare? The whole fucking world is falling apart, & you're getting hard over pantyhose?"

His eyes were heavy-lidded again, & he shook his head.

"Thigh-highs, babe." he corrected her, unbuttoning his token button. "Pretty white stockings, on pretty white legs."

"Hm. Make sure you do that, all the way up."

He blinked some more.

_"Why?"_

"Just do it, pretty boy."

"Oh, sure. We've got all night."

"Smart ass." she started on her veil.

"Come here." he beckoned, patting the space next to him. "How about we work on each other?"

"Sounds good."

He carefully slid loose her bobby-pins.

"You know, he was just about to rip the veil off."

She stilled, at his collar.

"I know."

He pulled it off gently, leaving her hair in its loose donut. He started whistling, as she went back to his buttons.

_Patience._

Smart. Ass.

"Care to explain just what the hell I did, then?" he asked, undoing the tiny hook & eyes of her cowl by feel, "I just keep getting, Forge! Forge, Forge, Forge, FORGE!"

"Quit acting like you're mad at him." she murmured.

"Fuck, I _might_ be. I honestly don't know."

She paused again, looking eye to eye.

"You had a very bad idea, Mary."

"I? Me?" he unzipped, unzipped, & unzipped some more.

It was a very long zipper.

"You."

He thought.

"Well, that's hardly anything new–"

She had her legs folded to the side, & sat back to watch it hit him.

"Oh, God." he breathed. She tried to go back to his buttons... He held her hand still. "You were supposed to forget. We were all supposed to– HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"


	2. Chapter 2

She winced.

"He couldn't figure out what to do, with me."

"AND HE FUCKING TOLD YOU EVERYTHING?!"

She had actually closed her eyes, & now opened one, experimentally.

Livid. Livid Mary was never good. His ears were bloody red, & it was spreading.

"Yeah." she admitted, weakly. "I think he just meant to run some of it by me–"

"That son of a bitch. I'll kill him."

She froze, skin crawling.

"I don't think that's even possible."

"Then I'll die trying. I don't fucking care–"

"Stop it, Goore. Just stop. It didn't work. We pick up the pieces, & move on."

"Are you serious?"

She sighed the sigh of the long-suffering.

"There's no other choice. He can't keep trying to edit y'all like a bad mix tape, I know that."

He stared at her, processing.

"So, you still knew everything? He didn't try to scramble you?'

She shook her head, negatively affirming.

"Christmas was the last he tried, with me."

"What happened last Christmas?"

She felt her mouth set.

"Ah. Your fall from grace?"

"Riddle me this, am I a terrible person?"

"Nooo–" he began, treading lightly. "Somewhat misguided, & way too horny for a little blondie... But, not terrible. By any means."

" _I'm_ too horny?"

"Insatiable, as the song goes."

She stewed on it.

"Off with the costume."

She glared.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Dix. I've been smitten, since the night asshole brought you back. This was with you covered in filth, then, being rained on for two days."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry." his expression went murderous, "No excuse, for tying you to the chair, like that–"

She was inclined to agree, but, Basil had been spinning out of control since Mexico.

"No. Excuse." he snarled, before suddenly having some kind of realization. He reached to dig around in the little drawer to a nightstand. "This... This is really bad timing, but–"

They were–

Rings. Silver–

"White gold. Give me some credit."

But, strange rings, to be sure. Little snakes, eating their own tales. Covered in tiny scales.

She didn't know what to think.

"They're rings. They match, even if one's almost miniature."

She _did_ have small hands. Long, nice looking fingers–

"You're avoiding the subject."

Damn right, she was.

"Okay." he held up her ring, which really was tiny. "Wait 'til you see the inside... Mine?"

She nodded, flummoxed.

"Words. Use your words, Dix."

"Y-yours." she stammered, & he slid the ring on.

Naturally, it fit perfectly.

He pressed his noticeably _not_ fun-sized ring into her hand.

Was she supposed to say the same thing? What sort of ceremony was this?

"The _I don't expect shit from this stupid church_ ceremony. Want Fearless Leader to marry us? Is that before or after you suck him off? Gratuity."

_Ouch._

He just stared at her, intently.

"Mine?" she tried, tentatively.

He grabbed her, & kissed her hard enough to make her forget her name.

"Yours." he growled, & she understood that he meant it. She slid his ring on, shakily.

( _Forever_ had been etched inside of both.)

"You've been sitting on the knowledge of my past exploits, since Forge went back to–"

"Quit calling him _Forge_. You two are buddies, & I buried it."

She watched his jaw work.

"I wanted _you_ to forget, too."

"I can't forget."

"But why, though?"

"I don't fucking know. I was supposed to forget that we fucked in the hallway, at Christmas... Remembered it like, six weeks later."

He contemplated what she was saying.

"Well, that just sounds like he wanted another taste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dixie! Self-serving!  
> Yep. Guilty. 🔗
> 
> I always come up with fluffy romantic things at Xmas, it seems. (Wrote it in October, but posting now.)
> 
> I gave myself Mary.  
> Happy Xmas to me. 🎁
> 
> It'll get worse. Trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh _gawd_ , Mary–"

"What? You had to want it, again. Not convenient, if you can't even remember it."

She didn't know whether to feel flattered, or–

"You like the rings?"

She flushed.

"I like the rings. It's very sweet of you, Mary."

"Bleh." he made a face.

She grinned, leaning in to rub her nose with his.

"Enough with the cutesy shit."

"Okay." she shrugged out of the habit, which had been draping loosely for a while, now. "Contrary bastard."

"Husband. Behave your goddamn self."

_"Husband?!"_

"Leave the stockings."

"One word, & you're my husband?"

"It was an important word."

She groaned dramatically, going back to his buttons.

"I love you, you know."

She slowed.

"I love you."

He was waiting for her to be snarky.

"I don't want to think anymore tonight."

How many tiny buttons fit in about a yard-length space? She'd have to count, later.

 _Finally._ She pushed the vestment back, exposing his marble-white expanse. He watched her start at the hollow of his neck, feathering kisses down, down–

"Oh God, yes." he breathed, "But, you don't–"

She took him in hand, working a little of everything before the tip...

"Ohhh–" he arched, carefully, "May I? Please?"

She pulled back, with a little pop.

"Phone?"

He nodded, emphatically.

She blew softly on him, reaching to tickle that famous bit of skin. He shivered.

"Go for it. I've been meaning to ask for some of them, myself."

"Really?"

"Really."

He twitched & squirted.

"You like that? You like the thought of me watching us fuck?"

"You have no idea."

His phone was close by. He moaned, as her lips moved further down his shaft. His eyes rolled, with her sucking.

"You don't have to–" his voice shook, & he guided her head so that he was poking out the side of her cheek. "There."

She looked up at him.

_Pervert._

"Don't you know it."

He gently pulled her from between his legs & tipped her on to her back, before scrambling on top of her.

"Missionary? That's cute."

He spread her wide, & filled her completely.

"Oh, my God." she writhed, "Not cute. What are you trying to do, break me?"

"Don't think."

He had bunched his skirt up, past his hips. She watched his ass move in the mirror, mesmerized. She wrapped her long, ivory clad legs around him.

"Mmm..." he stared with deathly intensity, before kissing her & catching her bottom lip in his teeth.

She canted her hips to meet him.

"Oooh–" she grazed the coarse blackness at the back of his head. "Right. There."

His little sigil of Baphomet dangled between them.

"Come on, mama. Fucking soak me."

Awful. That was truly awful.

And she came, right on cue.

Fucked. Soundly.

"Oh, but we're not done."

He pulled out, & positioned himself squarely against her clit, to fuck her frontally. She completely gave up on acting civilized, & clawed his shoulders with wild abandon.

"Kom igen för mig."

She wailed like something possessed, & he spent all over her soft belly. He pivoted on to his side, & pulled her with him.

"I should get cleaned up." she finally murmured.

He dragged his fingertips through his leavings, now tacky.

"No."

"You know I need to get back to the sui–"

"No."

"Mary, I don't have any–"

"I'll go get some clothes, later."

She frowned at him.

"You're staying with me."

He didn't say as much, but, she got the distinct impression this was for all time.

He eyed her, daring her to say something.

His phone rang.

_Tori Amos._

"Hey, asshole."

_Tobias._

"Tobias says _hi._ " he pulled a face. "Now, why the fuck would I– _Fine._ "

He gave her the phone.

"Dix, you okay?" a worried rumble greeted her.

She smiled, but it was tremulous. The quickest way to turn her into a soggy mess, was to show a minimum of concern.

Mary rolled his eyes.

"Tell her to stay her ass with me." he raised his voice.

"Stay your ass with him." came the deadpan reply.

"But, what about Bas–"

"Let him think on what he's done."

She frowned some more.

"Your face will freeze, you keep doing that." Mary muttered, getting up to turn off the overhead light.

"I don't like this, Tobi–"

"Congratulations."

It took her a second.

"Remind me to throw some rice at you, when I get back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should explain,   
> "Behave your goddamn self."  
> I've had Copia use it, & Mary, & me.  
> I even used it in Scrolls' rules.  
> There is an Elvis live documentary, called That's the Way It Is.  
> He did an Xmas song, & pulled that, right at the beginning. 😹
> 
> There will be more to this. I came up with an unusual angle, & I'm still a little ashamed of myself...  
> Yeah. *That* unusual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> ...  
> ..  
> .  
> This is where it "goes bad".
> 
> I put on the reboot of Miami Vice, a while back. It was bad. I fully expected it to be bad.
> 
> In the process, I became consumed with this... idea.
> 
> This is non-con. It'll make sense; but, if that bothers you, back out NOW.
> 
> It's not typical, so I really don't think the Archive warnings apply, here.
> 
> Nobody dare leave snarky comments. I've said my piece, & counted to three.

Dix was still awake, long past daybreak.

She pondered, pondered, & pondered still some more. She wondered, not for the first time since their major blood exchange, if Tobias ever slept.

(He didn't.)

Mary was long gone; occasionally scowling, muttering, then snoring loud enough to rouse his dead girls, all the way back in the colonial settlements.

His eyes blinked open, momentarily.

"You up?" he slurred, "God... damn... woman. Can't... keep... eyes... op–"

And, Goore was down, yet again.

She'd been there many times, over the years.

She got a wonderful, awful idea.

It was early in winter. Mary's almost hidden interior chamber, while blessedly safe from the sun, was impossible to keep comfortable. Currently, it was quite cold, & inexplicably damp. Thus, blankets were everywhere.

Including, wrapped around herself. Space heaters... _something_.

She started turning down, & was in no way surprised to discover that he was half-hard, again. She sat back, & watched as he twitched, surreal in his blinking black lights. She sighed. Time for the bedside lamp. In the midst of swapping, she found his phone, charging, & had _another_ idea–

Her little bag, along with her phone, had been left in the panic of escaping Basil's wrath & the suite.

She also spied Mary's Pall Malls, & helped herself.

The demon was using Ghost collection plates, for ashtrays. The fancy, engraved ones. She exhaled, thoughtfully.

 _Such_ a smart-ass.

She turned his phone, & eyed the pop-knob, featuring a sultry portrait of Marilyn.

"Okey-dokey." landscape. She started just above his ridiculous hair.

He was so still! She almost expected to find a tag on his toe. Of course, it took a minute to get all the way down to his toe. She got distracted, about half-way.

She tsked him.

"Naughty, naughty Mary. What have you got to be excited about? Do you think you know, what I'm up to?"

He smirked. She kissed him, & he responded, but... She wondered if he would've kissed a stuffed goat's butt, all the same.

She looked back at his cock, which was putting on its own little show.

It was fascinating.

Basil, Tobias, & Mary, as stated before, were all uncut. They were all very different. Basil won on girth, & he & Tobias were both tight as drums, when aroused.

Mary, as in all things, had to be odd. He might've been a shade longer, but, had that little kink just under the head. It always looked like it was bent.

His skin was longer... &, looser. He could pinch, & conceal, his head, on occasion. It was a pretty plum color, though, & he knew that she enjoyed it.

(In other words, he could cum in his own sausage casing. And had. Many times.)

She needed to trim her nails. She was glad that she hadn't. She clawed his tiny pot belly lightly.

They all had it. Mary's was worse, because he had been known to drink 12 beers in one sitting.

Nothing. Well, that damn smirk. His dick twitched, taunting her.

"Not _quite_ corpse-fucking." she mused, "Let's see how far this goes–"

She almost propped the phone on its side, then, remembered the little stand. Still there. She put it in place, checked, & was impressed. He must have researched, thoroughly.

"Damn straight." he mumbled, & she grinned. She hit zoom once, & returned to the task at hand...

Well, mouth. Eventually.

Fingers, for now.

She tickled his testes, & he squirmed like he was trapped under dead weight.

"Like that, don't you?" she squeezed, & was rewarded with a little rise.

"Mmm–"

He sounded remarkably like Frankenstein's monster, causing her to snicker. She gripped his hilt, before tracing the long, thick vein that ran his length with her thumb.

"You know, Mare, your dick really _is_ nice. You don't give yourself enough credit."

He grunted, contrarily.

"No, really. That little kink of yours, makes _me_ see stars–"

He shook his head, weakly.

"Settle down." she leaned forward, an elbow on each side of his hips. She looked up, & he was half-watching her. "Now, now... You should be resting."

She was a terrible person, for doing this. She was going straight to Hell.

"I'll burn with you–" he assured softly, head falling back into his pillows.

Suspended animation. Fully aware. Powerless to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The collection plate as ashtray came out of a hardcore BS session one night. I know Katy was involved. It was when Global sent out quadruple plates, like they had good sense.
> 
> Mary's phone knob is the same Marilyn he had on his guitar strap.
> 
> Yes, I spend entirely too much time on phallic description. And, I literally just made up the sausage casing bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got WAY into descriptors for poor Mary...  
> 👌  
> He didn't mind.  
> 💧  
> And, guess who's back? On the phone. Technically, I suppose it's Dix's phone that got left behind.

He was frightfully still again; she pressed a kiss to his navel.

Nothing.

More little kisses, in inch increments, down, down... Following the faint happy trail, which, contrary to popular belief, was ashen.

If she got away with this, she could do some unspeakable things to his ass–

"Nnn–" she felt the dull rumble, under her lips.

Okay, that was cruel. She braced him, making a keyhole between her hands so he stood straight up. He was very, very hard, but, his slit was still just barely peeping at her. She kissed it, & her lips came away sticky.

"Well, that's no good. What to do? What to do..."

(She knew exactly what she was going to do.)

_Careful._

She touched the tip of her tongue to his aforementioned vein, & followed it up. She could feel the dull throb of his pulse. He was making noises beyond any language, now.

Time to play with the skin. She slowly slid it back, & pretty plum greeted her. Up. Back. Up.

She wanted another taste.

One thing about Mary, even when his blood was truly awful, other things tasted fine.

He snorted.

"Oh, hush." she kissed that tiny bit of skin they all still had. He squirted a little; it was still clear, but, landed up over her top lip.

He was looking at her again. Desperate.

God, it was hot.

"Pinch–"

She tilted her head at him.

"Gon-na cum all over you. Pinch."

 _Oh_. Great minds & all that.

Skin, up. She pinched it closed, concealing the tip again.

"Already, Mare? Sheesh."

He writhed, & she worked him carefully, while holding his skin peephole closed. His hands had gone to his sides, & clutched feebly at the bottom sheet.

She watched him; it was like a fever dream. Eyes open. Closed. Groaning. Grunting.

"Witch!" he yelled, & the sudden recognizable word threw her enough to quit pinching.

He shot his load... well, loads.

She sat back, impressed with her artistic splatters.

"Told you." he moaned, before his eyes fluttered shut, again.

She went to stop the phone. This should be fun for him to watch, later–

_Mama..._

She spooked, but, he was utterly still.

In her head. He was in her head.

"Careful, Mary. It's scary in there."

His phone started blaring at her.

"Who calls, right in the middle of the morning?" she griped.

But, she _knew_.

"Hello, can you help me?" came the ridiculous accent, "I seem to have lost... my witch."

What was it, today?

"Why should I help you?"

"Well, you see– She was a very good witch. Most helpful. And, very tasty."

She smiled, in spite of herself.

"Inside & out."

"All right, Basil. What can I do you for?"

There was a pause.

"I'm _sorry_."

That was a loaded statement.

"I know." she let it go.

"No–" he persisted, "I just, I don't know what came over me, Dix–"

"I do."

Another pause.

"Tobbe."

"Forge?!" came the expected snarl.

"Him, too."

"Do tell."

"Well–" she could really use a shower. Sticky splatters were drying.

"You're disgusting."

She looked down. Right now, she kind of was.

"You're as bad as he is."

Again.

"You want the tea, or not?"

"I don't know. Is there cum in it?"

She rolled her eyes. Maybe there were some baby wipes around?

"Could be."

She could sense Basil's gears grinding.

"Just tell me."

"Remember Christmas?"

"The first one? No."

"Har-dee-har, you old wise-ass. You lost me. In the hall."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the phone call.  
> It's riddled with informative bits & weird references.

Finger-test.

He was dry. Starchy, but dry. She tucked him under the blankets, & pulled her own throw closer about her shoulders.

"You didn't _really_ lose me."

"Let me guess."

"There was an... encounter."

He snorted.

"The originality."

"Now, Basil. I felt wretched, afterwards."

He paused again, processing.

"Yeah. So, he did his little Jedi mind thing–"

A really ugly snort.

"Jedi, my ass. He causes Loki-an levels of chaos."

She thought.

"He might _like_ that."

"I don't care!" he lost it. "Sorry, sorry. So, you fell into... hall with–"

"It loses something, baby. The short version is, Mary found out what Tobias can do, & wanted him to make us all forget."

"Forget–?"

"His dead girls."

"Ugh. And, just what in the Hell do you think _you're_ doing?"

She blew out a breath, that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I just molested a man, who had no control over the situation."

Mary shook his head, sluggishly.

"Oh, how cute. He came so hard, he doesn't even mind."

"Rat bastard." he grumbled.

"Like fucking dead things, Dix?"

"About that–"

He waited.

"I didn't fuck him–"

"You didn't get the chance!"

"Why did you kill me, Basil?"

"What?"

She'd surprised him.

"Tobbe said you didn't _have_ to–"

"That little shit. What business is it of his? What are you still doing up?"

He was going slightly manic.

"Never you mind."

"More... _encounters_?"

She could hear the sneer. She sighed.

"We've had some mutually beneficial meetings."

Understatement of the year. She shifted uncomfortably, lady parts humming.

"I'm ashamed of you."

"Yeah, well... Join the club."

"What the Hell did you do, with that cum-covered, dead son of a bitch?"

Mary was fighting valiantly to wake up.

"Don't worry about it."

"Words. Words & tacky costume jewelry, you bigamist whore."

"Hey–"

"I will not apologize, for that."

"They were only words, Bas..." she petted Mary's limp forelock, & eyed her little ring. "No worse than tying a ribbon in a swamp."

"It was Voodoo!"

"It was garbage!" this had been bothering her, for a while now. "Terzo & Mary were our only witnesses–"

Mary, under extreme & very vocal protest.

"The ribbon's dry-rotting."

"How dare–" he spluttered, "You want me to tell that to Marie?"

She quailed. The legendary Voodoo queen still scared the unholy Hell out of her.

"No."

"That's what I thought."

The phone went silent.

"I'm still here." _finally_.

"I know." her head hurt. She actually hadn't been sure. "I'm sorry, myself. I know the hand-fasting still means a lot, to you."

"Not to you?"

It was what it was. She was happy to be bound to him, in yet another way...

Mary had pegged her, though. She'd always wanted something a little more traditional.

Not that what had happened earlier was in any way–

"How many?"

"How many, _what_? God–" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just three, Basil. Fuck."

Out of three.

Trinity.

"Me?"

"You."

"That one?"

"Mary."

"I suppose that's half my fault."

"Correct, sir. You win the toaster oven. Really, though... I love Mary, very much."

"Why?"

His eyes had blinked open, again.

A question for the ages.

"And, Forge."

Their collective tone was getting to her.

"Yes, _Forge_. He just needs to show up, to get in my pants."

It was sad, but, turning out to be true.

"He's probably fucking with your head."

She didn't appreciate his insinuation.

"I know he can't keep fucking around with you, or Mary."

"Aw, is that concern I hear?"

"You know it is."

He went quiet again, stymied.

"You. Should. Be. Here."

"Probably. But, I'm not."

She looked at Mary, still struggling.

"Shh, shh–"

"When will you be?"

She didn't want to ask.

"Really, Basil? Do you even _want_ me back?"

"Damn it, witch. You belong–"

She braced herself.

"here with me."

She exhaled.

First & last & always. 'til the end of the end of time.

"I'll be back before you know it." she smiled. It was a shaky mess, she knew.

"Sii buono, amore mio."

She tried, the dark Lord knew, she tried.

Mary was staring at her.

"Quit fighting it, babe. During the day, you're dead. Happens to the best of us."

"You're... not."

Yeah. It only took her hundreds of years, & falling in bed with the day-walker.

"One day, Mary."

He was out, again.

 _Stay with me._ he implored, silently.

"For now."

_Forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that concludes this tale of one of Mary's worst ideas.  
> ...  
> Everybody in this outfit suffers from poor judgment.
> 
> I wrote this a long while ago. I've got a couple more sketchy Mary things started.  
> Basil's starting to lose patience with me. After his super fly gameshow appearance... He'll be back.
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think, if you haven't. Or, if you have.  
> Berätta hur du gillar det. 😉


End file.
